Huntress
by JustGoingWithTheWind
Summary: Huntress is Tony DiNozzo's niece, and has to go and live with him after her father dies. She learns about herself, and finds out about the mother she never met. Over 3700 hits!
1. Chapter 1

A/ N: Just for you to understand:

Huntress Artemis Dawn DiNozzo is a demigod and the niece of Tony DiNozzo. She came home on day after school and found her father dead. She is now on her way to live with her uncle.

Carlie Fikiell is a social worker, assigned to Huntresses case.

It will always be in Huntresses Point of View, unless other wise noted.

I would also appreciate if you would review.

I also do not own NCIS or Percy Jackson and the Olympians. Though Huntress and Carlie and Jamie Joe are mine! I do not own Starbucks. Though I do own the cup Gibbs is holding.

Chapter 1.

"Hello, we're here to see Anthony DiNozzo" Carlie Fikiell told the secretary at NCIS. Her name tag said her name was Jamie Joe, and she had hair and skin that were so close to the same color it was kind of creepy. Carlie had eyes the color of mud and hair to match.

"What is your names?" Jamie Joe asked.

"I am Carlie Fikiell and this is Huntress DiNozzo" she introduced me.

Jamie handed us visitor badges and told us where to go.

"What if he doesn't like me?" I mumbled when we were in the elevator. We were the only ones there besides a man with silver hair holding a Starbucks Coffee cup.

"He _will_ like you Huntress " Carlie tried to assure me.

"How do you know? I have not seen him in ten years! I barley remember him!" I exclaimed. The elevator stopped. I sighed and walked over to where my uncle was sitting. I was surprised that I recognized him. Though it may have helped that my father was his identical twin. "Err, hi," I mumbled.

"Huntie?" he smiled as he said his old nickname for me.

"My name is actually Huntress" I said. "I can't stand being called Huntie"

I sensed a few people looking at me. I looked around the room. There was a pretty women, with dark hair, she looked about twenty-seven. There was also a man about the age of thirty something or another. Also there was the guy in the elevator.

Anthony DiNozzo, my uncle, nodded, his feelings were obviously hurt. I held my head high.

"Agent DiNozzo, I have some papers I need you to sign.," Carlie said.

"Uh yeah, papers" Uncle Tony said. "Ziva, would you mind introducing Huntress to everyone?"

"No, I would not mind" the girl with the dark hair smiled. "I am Ziva David, and this is Tim McGee and Leroy Jethro Gibbs" she introduced me to the men.

I nodded smiling, "I'm Huntress DiNozzo"

"Ziva, would you mind introducing her to Abby and to the Duck?" Uncle Tony asked.

"Yes, I will introduce her to Abby and Ducky" Ziva said, seeming relieved to get out of the room.

I smiled, _they had a DUCK? _I collected ducks. Well stuffed animals and stuff like that.

Ziva got out of her chair and walked to the elevator. I followed her, and walked in.

"How are you related to Tony?" she asked.

"Niece" I said.

"I did not know he had siblings" she said.

"Uh, my dad was his twin. They didn't get along well" I explained, and we got of the elevator.

I followed her into a room, in which loud music was blaring, "What is that crap?" I asked.

"It is not crap, it is music" a Goth came around the corner and pressed a button on a remote control, and the noise turned off. "and who is this Ziva?"

"Huntress DiNozzo" I said. "and you?"

"Abby Scutio" she replied, "and I didn't know Tony has a kid"

"He doesn't, I'm his niece"

"I didn't know he had a brother either"

"Well, that doesn't matter anymore, seeing as he is under six feet of dirt"

"I think we should go visit Ducky now" Ziva said.

"Okay!" I exclaimed.

"Mind if I tag along? I have some evidence to give him" Abby asked.

_Why would she give evidence to a duck? _I thought.

When we arrived at the basement, we walked in too what looked like an autopsy room. _They keep a duck in here? _

"Hello Ziva, and Abby" an oldish man said.

"_Hey" Abby replied._

"_Hello there, who might you be?" he asked._

"_Huntress DiNozzo" I said._

_He nodded, "Interesting name, Huntress, I have not see it before, I'm Dr. Donald Mallard, though friends call me Ducky"_

"_Your not a Duck" I said._


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter two

"Of course I'm not" he smiled.

I blushed, embarrassed.

"Now about your last name, a certain Agent here has the same last name" he said,

"I'm Tony's niece" I said.

"Oh, I had no idea that he had a niece, and I have worked with him for many years" Ducky smiled.

"My father and his brother did not get along, Dad didn't get along well with most people"

"What exactly does your father do for a living?"

"He was a day time security at a park, and a carpenter" I mumbled. I didn't feel like correcting him, he would find out soon enough.

"Sounds like he may have gotten along with Gibbs" Ziva smiled.

"Mmm? How so?" I asked.

"He enjoys working with wood, I remember how long it took him to make that old boat, he started a few years before your uncle joined NCIS" Ducky went on, but I wasn't paying much attention.

"My dad usually made furniture and archery equipment" I said.

"Archery?" Ziva asked.

"Bows and Arrows, he said it reminded him of my mother for some reason" I said.

"Hey Ducky, evidence" Abby waved a bag in front of his face.

"What did you find out about our poor Petty Officer?" Ducky asked opening cupboards in the back of the room and pulling out a table. With the body of a young girl. My eyes widened as I look a the girl. She looked about twenty-three, with long pale hair, and a large bruise and gash on her forehead. "I am so Sorry Huntress, I forgot you are not used to seeing this" Ducky looked at my face.

"It's fine" I whispered. People got used to seeing dead people? The first dead person I had seen in my life had been my father, Andrew "Drew" DiNozzo. He had been attacked in our house. By a bear. I know. Bears don't open doors, but the back door had been opened. And the bear attacked my father from behind.

I didn't believe that. But that's what the medical examiner had said.

"Ziva, I think you should take her upstairs" Abby looked worried.

"Yes, Huntress, come on" Ziva said.

I nodded, and followed her, into the elevator, and we went up to the third floor.

"Hello Huntress" Uncle Tony said.

"Hey Uncle Tony" I said quietly.

"What's wrong?" he asked.

"We went down to see Ducky, and Abby came with evidence" Ziva said.

"I see" he said.

"Well" Carlie clapped her hands, "we just have to get Huntresses things, and I will leave"

I nodded.

We again went down the elevator. The elevator seems to be used a lot here. We arrived in the lobby, and Carlie gave her visitor badge to the secretary, Jamie Joe. She looked at me, expecting me to turn my badge in too. "It's okay, she's with me" Uncle Tony showed his badge. She nodded.

We walked to Carlie's car and Uncle Tony said, "I'll be right back with my car" and jogged off.

Carlie opened the trunk, and I grabbed a suitcase as Uncle Tony pulled up. He opened the back door and I put my suit case in it. Uncle Tony took a box of my stuffed animals out of Carlie's car, "Err be careful with that please" I said.

"What is it, glass, pictures?" he asked.

"No, ducks" I replied.

"Ducks?"

"Stuffed animals" I mumbled. Most people thought my collection (obsession) was stupid.

He nodded. I knew it, he thought it was stupid. "That's cool, you should see my collection of movies"

I shook my brown/auburn/blond curls (large ringlets), and smiled. "You don't find it stupid?"

"No, there is much more stupid stuff to collect"


	3. Chapter 3

Author note: I really don't like this chapter, though I found the beginning amusing to write.

Disclaimer: I only own the first two seasons of NCIS, no more. And those were fifteen dollars each. I don't have any others.

Chapter 3

I grinned. "Thanks Uncle Tony"

"Hmm, being called Uncle makes me feel old" Uncle Tony grinned back.

"Well you are, aren't you?" I laughed.

"I am not old"

"You are Uncle Tony. Your older than my dad"

"Only by like four minutes" he rolled his eyes.

"Five and a half to be exact"

"How do you know that?"

I shrugged. "When I was little Dad used to tell me stories. Sometimes about Greek Myths, and sometimes about when he was little"

Uncle Tony nodded.

"And, Uncle Tony, Dad said that you're a stupid jerk with no respect to women"

"Not true!" he exclaimed.

I smiled. "He actually didn't, I just wanted to see your reaction"

He sighed. "Good. And being called Uncle makes me feel old"

"You already said that"

"I know, but since you'll be living in my house, you will call me Tony, not Uncle"

"Yes, sir" I did a fake salut-y-thingy with just my hand.

"Okay, so that's everything" Carlie said closing the truck and backdoor to her car.

"Okay, bye" I said.

"See ya" Tony grinned.

"Goodbye Huntress, Agent DiNozzo" she nodded and got in her car and drove away.

"Finally" I mumbled under my breathe.

"What was that?" Tony asked.

"Nothing" I said as we entered the building.

Tony showed his badge and I held up my visitor badge. Jamie Joe nodded. We walked toward the elevator. "Tonight might be a late night here, we're working an active case"

I nodded, "Like how late?"

"That depends, could be nine, or could be not at all, I'd have to talk to Gibbs"

"Okay" I looked at a clock on the wall, it was already six PM.

When we got out of the elevator, Tony went to sit in his desk, and I looked for a place to sit. "So" I said, sitting down on the floor.

"Hello, Tony, Huntress"

"Hello Agent…" I tried to remember his name, "McGee"

"Hey Probie" Tony said.

I got on my knee's to look over his desk. "Probie?"

"Nickname" he replied.

I nodded, "Oh"

A few minutes passed in silence. It was annoying, only hearing the sound of keyboards.

"I'm hungry, Pizza or Chinese?" Tony asked.

"Chinese" I replied.

"Okay, what does everyone want?" Ziva asked, picking up the phone.

Everyone told her. "What about you Huntress?"

"Rice" I replied, after a moment.

Ziva phoned in, telling the person what we wanted.

"I found something!" McGee exclaimed.

"Found something?" I asked confused.

"Petty Officer Will Jefersonaly called one number seven times the day before he was murdered. The number belonged to Jenna Kenfallellow, the last person to see him before he was murdered" McGee told everyone.

"Okay, so we know that Jefersonaly was having an affair with Mrs. Kenfallellow, and they had an argument at his home and she stormed out, next thing he is found dead in a field eighty-two miles from his house" Tony said.

"And that Jenna Kenfallellow is pregnant, with Petty Officer Jefersonaly's child" Ziva added.

"What are you talking about?" I asked.

"The case" Tony said.

I nodded. "What happened?"

"Oh, a Petty Officer was found murdered in a field by a farmer" Tony replied.

"And he was a bad boy" Abby came walking in.

"What'd you find Abbs?" Gibbs asked.

"Well, he had no drugs in his blood stream, but a lot of Cocaine on his clothing" Abby said.

"So, he was selling drugs" I guessed.

"Or, Jenna Kenfallellow was taking them" McGee said.

I nodded, "And maybe trying to get him to take it? You said she said that they had a fight"

"And she said it was about her husband" Ziva told us.

"I need coffee" Gibbs said (pretty randomly at that).

"Of course you do"

Ziva's phone rang, "Ziva David….. Alright, I will be right down"

I looked up at her as she stood up.

"The food is here" Ziva started walking toward the elevator.

"Can I go down with you?" I asked.

"Sure, as long as it is okay with your uncle"

I looked toward him and he nodded, "Thanks Tony"

A few minutes later when came back upstairs, Tony yelled, "Yay food!"

I laughed. This place is very amusing. I decided I liked it here.


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I don't own NCIS or Percy Jackson or any of the characters.**

_**Chapter four.**_

After Tony gobbled down his food, Gibbs said, "DiNozzo, go home"

Tony nodded looking shocked.

Ziva and McGee reached for their bags, "Not you" Gibbs told them.

"Ha-ha!" Tony yelled.

"DiNozzo. Go home before I change my mind"

"Yes boss" He said reaching for his bag.

At his apartment about and hour later, he showed me around the small place.

"And this will be your room" he said setting a box down on the floor.

"Thanks Tony" I smiled.

"Your welcome Huntress" he grinned.

I set my down suitcase, and opened it, taking out a pair of blue pajamas with Donald Duck allover them. I changed and slipped under the light yellow blanket, and in a few minutes was asleep.

**GROVER POV**

I entered the camp, and ran to Chiron. "I think I found one!" I said excited.

"Name? Possible cabin?" he asked.

"Huntress Artemis Dawn DiNozzo" I said struggling on pronouncing the name correctly. "And Chiron, I know it's not possible, but Artemis, it's in her name, and she loves nature and hunting. She also is obsessed with ducks, but that has nothing to do with anything"

Chiron nodded, "Where is she?"

"D.C. Washington, school unknown because she just changed schools. She came home and found her father dead, attacked by a monster, though the mortals say it was a bear"

"Where is she now?"

"I-I don't know, she was sent to live with her uncle"

Chiron nodded again. "Try and find her"

"Yes" I said and ran off.

**Chiron POV:**

I started thinking. She _could_ be the daughter of Artemis. Little outside the Gods know about this. Almost thirteen years ago, Artemis had a daughter. _Everyone_ was shocked. She was sent to live with her mortal father, a person Artemis kept secret.

I remember hearing something about a demigod named Huntress, a few years ago, Artemis had a talk with me. Told me to try my best to keep her safe, without bringing her to the camp. When I had asked for the last name she refused to give it to me.

**A/N: I know it's short, but it's the best I could do for this chapter with the whole Grover/Chiron/Camp Half-Blood thing. **


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter five (WOW!)**

**Disclaimer: I don't own NCIS or PJO.**

**A/N: Thank you for reading, and favouriting, and alerts, but I'd also enjoy to her what you thought. I will take Harsh Criticism, and don't care much for Flames.**

**Also, try saying Huntress Artemis Dawn DiNozzo three times fast. And, I'd like idea's for a character or two.**

**Also, I forgot about the whole dyslexic half-blood thing. I'll fix it in this chapter.**

**Chapter five.**

I was in a forest somewhere, running from something. I had Archery equipment, but that was it. I ducked as arrows pierced through the air towards me.

A group of around a dozen girls in jeans and silver parkas came out into the area I was in. I started at the girl in the center. It was almost like looking through a mirror, very few differences between me and her.

"Huntress?" she asked.

I nodded, "Who are-"

I was cut off by a loud banging noise, "Huntress, wake up!"

I sat up quickly. "What?" I asked looking at the clock. It was _six in the morning._

"I have to get to work!" Tony said through the door.

"Oh. One minute" I got up, and changed into a red off-the-shoulders style shirt, and black skinny jeans, and an awesome black hat. I put on eyeliner (I love eyeliner, and where a lot), black and grey eyeshadow, and mascara. On my out of my room I grabbed a tight black sweater.

I left the room and found my uncle in the living room watching the morning news.

"I'm ready" I said.

"Alrighty"

"Morning Emie" Tony said to Jamie Joe as we walked in.

"Emie?" I whispered, "I thought her name was Jamie Joe"

"No, it's Emie Jaeg" he looked at me weirdly.

"Oh" I had, for once yesterday, thought my dyslexia was gone. I sighed.

"What's wrong?" he asked.

"Nothing"

When we got upstairs Gibbs said, "Finally. Lead in Norfolk on our dead marine"

"What about me?" I asked.

"Go visit Abby, please" Tony said.

Oh great.


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: I sadly don't own PJO or NCIS. I really wish I did, they are great works of art.

A/N: Weeeeeeeeeeeelllllllllllllll thanks for the reviews and alerts! I also heard that the Grover POV was enjoyed. And I have decided to add Tiva in later chapters.

Chapter six:

I can't believe he's making me go see _Abby_. I mean, she's weird, and wears dark cloths, and she's old. Well older than me anyway.

I got off the elevator and walked into her lab. "Hello Abby" I said.

"Huntress" she smiled.

"Hi, what are you doing?" I asked.

"Oh, trying to decipher a note found the victims pocket" She replied, pointing to the screen, "it's up there"

"What do you mean trying to decipher it? I'm dyslexic and I can read it, it says _'be aware things are not what they seem, love your sister, Gracie_'" I said.

"You can read that? It's written in Greek" she looked at me weirdly.

"Greek? It looks English to me" I replied.

"I'm phoning Tony" she said picking up her phone and dialling a number. "Hi Tony… Did you know your niece can read Greek?… yes I'm sure… I have a letter here, the one found in the victims pocket, and it's in Greek… Yes she just read it… She's dyslexic?… Okay… Bye"

I sighed. "I can read Greek, because my father taught me growing up"

Abby nodded. "So he can read Greek?"

I nodded. "I've been able to since I was four, it's easier than English for me"

"Interesting" Abby said taking a sip of her _Caf-Pow!_.

I nodded. I started moving my hands at my sides.

"_Radiated Cow Crap? What does that mean?" Abby asked._

"_You can read sign language?" I asked._

"_Yeah, my parents were deaf"_

"_Oh" I said._

"_Where'd you learn to sign?"_

"_No where, I had no idea it was sign language, I just move my hands in the same patterns sometimes. Helps me stay focused"_

_Grover POV _

_I had gotten myself registered at the school Huntress was to be attending, with Chiron posing at my father. I had found it quiet interesting that the principle was a demigod, daughter of Athena._

_I was to be starting the same day Huntress was, and watch and make sure no monsters were to attack her. I still didn't know who her mother was (for sure mother), but there are only six main goddesses so it would be process of elimination. _

_Personality wise she was different from all; she was nice, but mean, and protective, loved outdoors, and was smart, but not as smart as Athena kids. She cared about how she looks, but not over cared like the Aphrodite girls. She would also kick your butt at anything. Her glare gives you shivers, but she was a good friend. She was caring, but not overly. She didn't care for boys, unlike most girls her age, actually, she detested most. She liked plants, but not too much, unlike Demeter kids. She liked the arts, but not as much as the Apollo kids because she has stage fright. She wasn't really a family person, so not Hera. But she loved Archery. Like Artemis. _

_But Artemis didn't have a child. Everyone knew that. But everything was there. Loves outdoors, and Archery. Plus she was pretty good at it. And she wasn't obsessed with boys. Actually, I don't think she pays much attention to them, except to yell at them. Everything pointed toward Artemis. _


	7. Chapter 7

Huntress Chapter Seven:

Disclaimer: Yeah yeah, I hate having to admit it, but I do not own NCIS or Percy Jackson and the Olympians, though Huntress is mine! - and I have kidnapped Jimmy Palmer and Grover *laughs EVILY until Gibbs shows up and arrests me*

GROVER POV:

I ran to the Big House to tell Chiron and Mr. D. my thoughts. "Chiron!" I called as I saw him.

"What is it?"

"Do you have any idea who Huntress DiNozzo's god parent is?" I asked.

"I have an idea" he replied.

"Who?"

He pulled me outside, out of the earshot from the campers. "Artemis had a daughter, thirteen years ago"

"What? That goes against her oath"

"It does, but, she wanted one child, and so she had one child. No one except the gods and I know"

"But why?"

"She wanted to be a mother" Chiron looked over my shoulder.

"That's true, though, I really wish I could see more of my daughter" a voice came from behind me.

"Hello Artemis" Chiron bowed.

HUNTRESS POV:

THREE HOURS LATER:

"Hello girls" Tony came through the door.

"Hey Tony" Abby smiled.

"Yellow" I said my usual greeting.

"Yellow?" Abby turned and looked at me.

"It sounds like Hello, but it's awesome" I said, I rolled my Sliver and green eyes. My eyes were Sliver, with green (my fathers eye color) around the outside rim.

"Okay… Err ready to go get lunch, Ziva, McGee, and Ducky will be coming. You can come too Abbs" Tony smiled.

"Okay" Abby grinned.

We took the elevator upstairs to get McGee and Ziva, and Ducky was going to meet us outside. When we went to lunch (sandwich shop) Tony said he had to go get something from across the street, where there was a toy store.

After ten pretty awkward minutes Tony came back with a bag. "I realized that your birthday was last week. And you said you liked ducks so…." He pulled out a large rubber duck, as long as my arm.

"Oh my gosh! Thank you so much!" I grinned.

"So you like it?" he asked.

I shook my head "I _love it! It's one of the best presents ever!"_

"_Well I'm glad to hear that"_

_Ducky smiled, Ziva gave a small smile, and Abby grinned._

"_Err, Huntress DiNozzo?" a voice came from behind me._

"_Uh yeah?" I asked, turning around. The women had long, auburn hair, and eyes the silvery color of the moon, like mine._

"_Can I help you?" I asked._

"_My name is Artemis" She turned to Tony, "Is that you Drew?" she asked, looking hopeful._

"_No ma'am, I'm his brother, Special Agent Anthony DiNozzo, but since you seem to know my brother and niece, you may call me Tony" he grinned._

_The women, Artemis looked at him with distaste. "I'd prefer this conversation to be in private, if Drew cannot be here"_

"_My father is dead. And anything you want to say to me, you can say to them" I stood up, my arm sweeping through the air._

"_Alright. Huntress Artemis Dawn DiNozzo, I am your mother" she said. ****_

_Abby gasped. Ducky looked intrigued._

_Two words escaped my lips. "Prove it" I said rudely._

"_That I don't know if I can" she smiled, "But, if you come with me- your uncle is now part of this, so he may come- "She again looked at him with distaste. "And I will introduce you to your cousins, and my friends"_

"_Why would I go with you, even if you are my mother, why would you ignore me for my whole life? I doubt you even care!" _

_**** A/NPERFECT PLACE FOR A CLIFY! _


	8. Chapter 8

3Huntress Chapter eight

A/N: I have just realized how short my chapters are! I use such a large font on Microsoft, that it's like three or four pages long!

Disclaimer: I don't own NCIS or PJO

I stood up and took off running, "Hunt!" Tony yelled, chasing me.

"Huntress, I do care" Artemis stood there shocked.

I could hear feet on the pavement behind me. I ran into an alley and threw myself behind a garbage bin.

"Huntress, are you okay?" Ziva asked bending down.

"What do you think?" I asked.

"Hunt, don't do that again!" Tony bent down beside Ziva.

"Huntress, I'm sorry, I didn't mean anything, and I definitely did not want to hurt your feelings" Artemis said.

"How can I believe you? I never met you in my life" I spat.

Artemis smiled. "Look, I know it's hard, but you have to believe me"

A young boy with crutches, and curly black hair, with a red baseball cap came into the dark Alley. "Lady Artemis, are you alright?" he asked worried.

"I'm fine" she stood up straight.

"What about-"

"Who are you?" I glared.

"Grover Underwood ma'am" he replied.

"He's… a friend you could say" Artemis replied.

I nodded. "How do I know I can trust you two?"

Tony put a hand on my shoulder. "I say we let them show us what it is they want to"

"You know, for a Federal Agent, you seem to trust people very easily" I grinned.

He shrugged.

A/N: DUH NUH NUH! Okay. Next part of the chapter is in New York!

Okay, next part:

"Okay. Where the hell are we going?" I asked crossing my arms.

"Language Huntress" Tony said.

"Like your not thinking the same thing!" I snapped.

"We will be there in a few minutes" Artemis (I still can't think of her as Mom) said.

I looked out the window. When everything was quiet I pulled Tony's gun out of it's holster, and pointed it at Artemis, "Tell me where we're going or I'll shoot" I said staring at her in the eye.

Artemis threw her head back and laughed.

Grover turned around worried (he was in the front seat of the Taxi).

"Foolish mortals, the weapon won't harm me, I'm-" Artemis started.

"Lady Artemis, remember whom your talking to" Grover said.

"Wait, you said 'Mortals' like your not" I said.

"Huntress" Tony warned.

"What Uncle Tony?" I asked 'sweetly'

"Give me the gun" He looked at me in the eye.

"Fine" I rolled my eyes, handing it to him.

"I could arrest you for that" he said.

"For what, rolling my eyes at a federal agent?" I asked sarcastically.

"No, for illegally possessing a gun, and taking a federal agents weapon"

"But you won't" I grinned.

"True"

"We're here" my 'mother' said.

"Where?" I asked looking around.

Tony looked confused, Grover paid the Taxi, and walked to the side of the road.

Artemis started walking, "You coming?"

"Okay!" I ran to her.

Tony followed. We walked up a hill, and we all walked passed a tree. Except Tony. It was like he was unable to pass. "Come on Tony!" I called, and he followed.


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter Nine:**

**A/N: Wow. I can't believe it! Chapter nine!**

**And I forgot to say, but TLO never happened (okay, it may as long as I don't say anything to ruin it after I have read the book). But Kronos still died.**

**And I think I might do a Halloween Special chapter next week! Hmm… Halloween with Conner, Travis and the rest of the Hermes cabin, fun, fun!**

**And I canged my name from VeryVerySpecialAgentMarriiaa to AlyksDaughterOfArtemis!**

**Chapter Nine**:

"Welcome to Camp Half-blood" Artemis smiled.

"Half meaning what exactly?" I asked.

"Half human" Artemis said. "Half God"

I laughed. Tony's face was funny.

"And I'm one?" I asked sarcastically.

Artemis nodded as I raised my eyebrows.

"So, your telling me your Artemis, the Greek Goddess?"

Artemis nodded again. I grinned. "Okay than"

"Really? You'll believe her just like that?" Tony asked.

"Yeah. I'm me, what'd you expect?" I asked.

Artemis smiled.

"Hey Grover" a black haired dude with sea coloured eyes ran up to us.

"Hey Percy" Grover smiled.

"Who's this?" 'Percy' asked, looking from me to Tony.

"Well, you know Artemis. This is her daughter Huntress, and Huntresses uncle Tony" Grover replied. Artemis raised her eyebrows at 'Percy'

"Hello" I smiled.

"Hi, I'm Percy Jackson, Son of Poseidon" he smiled back.

"Huntress DiNozzo, Daughter of Andrew DiNozzo, and apparently also Daughter of Artemis" I was a little surprised when he said Son of Poseidon. But my mom was apparently a goddess.

"We should put your stuff in your cabin, if you plan on staying" Artemis said.

I nodded, and we walked to a silver cabin, with a number eight on it. On our way there I noticed a bunch of kids pointing and whispering, and a few kids (whom were very pretty at that) looking at Artemis in disgust.

"Stupid Aphrodite" Artemis mumbled under her breathe.

I giggled, knowing who Aphrodite is.

* * *

"Well, you can pick any bed you want" Artemis said when we were inside the cabin.

I walked to the one single bed (all the rest were bunk beds), it was a double bed. I could see my mother was about to say something, but decided against it.

"I'll be right back" she said, and walked to another door, the bathroom I guessed. I sat on my bed and looked around. The place looked like it was rarely used.

"If you want, I can get you a roommate" Artemis said, emerging from the bathroom.

She now looked my age. "What the hell?" I asked.

"Hades, not hell" she corrected, "And I could ask one or a few of my hunters to visit camp for a while"

"Really? You'd do that for me?" I asked.

"Of course I would" she smiled. "How would you like a tour?"

"I'd love one!" I exclaimed.

"That seems like a good idea, but if Huntress is staying, I guess I should leave, here's my phone numbers and email," Uncle Tony said.

"Bye Tony!" I exclaimed, taking the piece of paper from him.

"Bye Huntress" he waved and left the cabin.

"Now how about that tour?" I turned to my mother.

Mom smiled. "Let's go"

We left the cabin. "Each god and goddess has a cabin, and Annabeth, daughter of Athena and Architect of Olympus is creating cabins for the minor gods and goddesses" she explained as we walked through the U shaped place of cabins. I nodded.

"How stays in the cabins?" I asked.

"The children of the god or goddess, see number eight is my cabin, and normally my hunters will stay there, because you're my first and only child, but my hunters are given the rights of my children, and a few more"

"Whose are those two?" I asked pointing to the big white ones at the head of the U.

"My father, Zeus, and Hera" she said. "Most of them you can guess"

"Can I try guessing, tell me if I'm right of wrong." I looked at a big blue one, "Is number three Poseidon?"

Mom nodded, "Good guess"

"That one's easy, Dad made me study Greek Mythology" Thunder boomed.

"Sorry Dad, she's new, remember!" Mom looked at the sky.

"What's that about?"

"Remember, it's not Myths" she looked at me.

"Yes ma'am" I muttered.

"Good. That is the Big House" she pointed.

How uncreative was that? It was obviously the biggest building here. Couldn't they name it something like 'The Lodge' or 'Main Hall' or 'The Large Building'?

"And that's the dinning area"

"It's outside" I said.

"Yes, it is"

"But what if it rains, or snows, or hails-"

"Everyone still needs to eat, and the clouds pass right by the valley" Mom explained.

"Oh"

"Yes. That is the archery range" she pointed again.

"Do they happen to have something like a shooting range with guns and stuff?" I asked.

"No, but you might want to talk to Chiron the activities director, or Dionysus, whom you will call 'Mr. D' the camp director, but I would chose Chiron"

"And that's the rock climbing, and over there is the arena" she said.

"Why is there lava on the rock climbing thingy-na-bob?" I asked.

"Chiron says it's a challenge for the campers. Over there is the stables"

I nodded, as a bell rung. "Guess it's time for dinner" Mom smiled.


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter Ten:**

**A/N: Do you guys think that Artemis would be an over protective kind of mother? Do you think she's send one (or more) hunters to stay with her daughter?**

**Disclaimer: Yeah. I'm not American. Or old. Or male**.

_**Chapter ten:**_

"Hey, new girls! Unless your hunters of Artemis, you can't sit there!" a blond kid with elfish features, and upturned eyebrows stood up waving his arms.

"Conner! Leave them alone!" Percy walked pass them.

"Whatever Percy" the dude Percy called Conner rolled his eyes, but sat down.

"Hello Artemis, hi Huntress" Percy walked over, hand-in-hand with a girl who hand stood up and hugged him, from another table.

"Hello Percy, Annabeth" my mother stood up.

"Good afternoon Lady Artemis" the girl bowed. She had long blonde hair, and was average height. But she had horrible grey eyes. They were grey, like a rain cloud, or like an old persons hair.

Percy turned to me. "Huntress, this is my girlfriend Annabeth, Daughter of Athena"

"I'm Huntress DiNozzo, Daughter of Artemis" I smiled at her.

She looked at Artemis questionably. "Well, we better go sit down"

Percy nodded. "I'll see you later" and walked to a empty table.

"Bye" Annabeth waved, and walked to the table where she had been sitting at.

"Hello campers" a half-horse dude stood up. WAIT! HALFHORSE DUDE! WHAT THE HELL! Err… I mean Hades. But still. HALFHORSE! I mean, come on! I swear, I won't get out of here sane. This place was full of crazy people. "He's half-horse" I whispered.

"Correct term is centaur. That's Chiron" my mother replied.

"As some of you may know, Lady Artemis is visiting" the half-horse Chiron dude said.

"What about the hunters?" someone called. The voice sounded female.

Mom stood up, "They will be here in a few days"

"Why are you here?" Another kid called out. From the table next to us someone muttered, "Not recruiting half-bloods I hope"

I turned and glared at the kid. She was blonde, with brown eyes, and small, with fairy-like features. All in all she was pretty. Everyone at her table was.

"I brought my daughter to camp" Mom said.

That's when the whispers started. "Artemis, a daughter"

"Never"

"What the Hades, a child of Artemis?"

"I don't believe it" etcetera, etcetera.

"Ugh! Shut up!" I exclaimed. Everyone turned and stared. "So what, Artemis is my mother, that doesn't give ya'll the right to talk about me"

"Huntress, calm down," Mom put her hand on my shoulder.

"I will not let people talk about me"

"Whatever, this Haley Dino girl is the daughter of Artemis" a dude at the table where Chiron the Horse Dude was standing rolled his eyes.

"Excuse me sir but my name is Huntress DiNozzo" I said.

"I don't care" he replied.

"Dionysus! Do not talk to my daughter like that!"

"Well. Ugh, let's eat!" Chiron the Horse Dude was saying. I nodded.

After the meal, Artemis and I walked to Cabin Eight. "Uhh, Mom, is there anyway, if tomorrow I could phone my uncle?"

"Well, it's considered dangerous for a demigod to use phones, because monsters can trace phone calls, but since your safe here at camp, I don't see why not"

"Thanks" I smiled, as there was a knock on the door. I walked over to the door.

"Hi, I'm Rose, and I was wondering if Lady Artemis was available?" A girl with brown-red hair, in a mess of tangles, light pink eye, and skin with a pinkish tinge.

"Mom! Someone would like to speak to you"

"Hello" Mom came up to the door.

"Hello Lady Artemis, it is a pleasure to meet you, I'm Rose, a nymph, and I would like to join The Hunt"

My mother did this whole ceremony thing that I found kinda stupid. I mean all she had to do was repeat the oath, and poof! She was an immortal hunter of Artemis.

After Mom had made Rose a hunter, I said "I'm going to sleep"

" 'Night Huntress" my mother said.

"Good night Huntress" Rose said, slipping under the covers of her bed.

_Oh Yay_! I thought, _tomorrow's Halloween!_

_

* * *

_

**A/N: I don't find becoming a Hunter of Artemis stupid, I actually love the oath.**


	11. Chapter 11: Halloween Special

Chapter Eleven, Halloween Special:

Disclaimer: Don't own PJO, or anything with a * beside it.

I woke up in the morning, and walked to the bathroom. _Wow! I thought. The bathroom was huge. It had separate toilet and shower stalls (thank the gods) so more than one person could be in the bathroom at a time. There was also five sinks, and a long mirror. _

_I quietly sneaked back into the sleeping room. Mom and Rose were still snoring, Mom very loudly. I grinned at the thought of a Goddess snoring. I grabbed my backpack and ran back to the bathroom. _

_As I was looking for something to wear, it clued in, Today was Halloween, I could wear whatever I wanted. Hmm… I chose a long sleeved black shirt, black skinny jeans, black socks, you get the picture. Everything was black. I had gloves, and I grabbed one of my three scarves, I had a black, red and yellow scarf, and I chose the black one, and wrapped it around my face and hair, only thing showing was my eyes._

_I was just finishing wrapping the scarf, there was knocking at the door. I ran toward it, "Hello?" I asked._

"_Hello, glad to see your awake. Breakfast is in ten minutes" a guy, Conner, I think Percy called him last night was dressed as a vampire, red eyes and all (contacts come in handy at Halloween)._

_I nodded. _

"_Okay, goodbye" he said, putting his hand out._

_I looked at him weirdly, but shook his hand anyway. "Ow! What is wrong with you? You piece worthless-"_

"_Huntress, what is going on?" my mother asked._

"_He shook my hand, and had one of those shocking-people things!"_

"_Hmm" my mother looked him over. "Son of Hermes?"_

"_Yes ma'am" he said, bowing._

_I rolled my eyes._

"_Watch out for Hermes children" Mom said to me._

"_Kay" I replied._

"_Now leave boy, before I turn you into a jackrabbit!" _

"_Yes Lady Artemis" and the boy scampered off._

"_Ready to go to breakfast?" Mom asked._

"_Yep!" I said as my stomach growled._

"_Rose!" Mom called into the cabin, "We are leaving for the dining pavilion!" _

"_I will be on my way, my lady" Rose replied._

_As we walked toward the dining pavilion, we saw many kids in costumes. _

"_Happy Halloween!" Chiron said once everyone had sat down._

"_Happy Halloween!" a bunch of campers said._

"_I'd like to let you know, Lady Artemis will be leaving today, after lunch" I looked toward my mother. She nodded._

"_And that's all the announcements" he said as the Nymphs came out of the woods bearing food. One of the placed pancakes and a goblet in front of me. _

"_Thanks" I smiled. She smiled back. _

"_French Vanilla, chocolate syrup hot smoothie from Tim Hortans*" I told the glass. I took a sip of it. It tasted perfect! I ate my yummy pancakes with Cream Cheese on it. _

"_We have Archery" Mom said._

_I grinned. "Good, I love archery!"_

"_I thought you would"_


	12. Chapter 12

Huntress

Chapter twelve.

A/N: I know it took a long time but I've been really busy, and I hurt my ankle and am top of my class in math, and I care more about school than fanfiction. And, I also have tonsillitis.

I watched in awe as Mom pulled a silver bow from what appeared to be thin air, and a matching quiver appear on her back/ She quickly loaded the bow, and aimed down the archery range. She let go of the string, and the arrow shot down the range at an incredible speed, so fast, it was impossible to see. The arrow had stuck itself in the exact middle of the target.

"Wow, you're good," I whispered.

"Huntress, dear, I'm the Goddess of the Hunt, of course I'm good at archery," Mom laughed. "Are you any good?"

I laughed, "Mom, I hit the bulls eye almost every time!"

"Show me, " she ordered.

After a few minutes of searching for a bow, I found one. The bow was a usual size for an adult, but weighed a little more. It wasn't perfect, but it was the closest. At home- well my old home now, was a handcrafted bow my father had made. The bow was my eleventh birthday present, because, when I was six my father entered my into an archery club, and I had really enjoyed it. Not to mention, I was pretty good.

I thought back to the first time I had used a bow. I was six years old, and very hyper. After a few safety classes, we were finally allowed to pick up a bow. The instructor was afraid to let me touch the arrows, I was really bouncy, and had horrible mood swings (I still do sometimes). He thought I'd aim for a person instead the targets. Eventually, it was my turn. I loaded the bow, "Different colour facing out, Huntress" the instructor reminded me. I quickly fixed my mistake, aimed at the target and wished with all my heart that the arrow would hit the middle, the bulls eye, and let go. The arrow had hit exactly where I had wanted it to go, and everyone in the class, including the instructor had stared at me dumbfounded.

"Huntress?" my mother asked, bringing me back to reality. "Are you going to shoot?"

"Oh, yeah," I said. I loaded the bow, got into the correct stance, and shot. The arrow pierced the air, and the next time I saw it, it was in the exact same place as my mothers', actually, it had landed on my mothers' arrow.

"Almost every time, you hit the bulls eye, you say?" Mom asked, "Only people I've seen with such good aim is my brother, Apollo, and myself."

"Really? I mean, normally I'm not that good at all…" I trailed off.

"Is there anything else you can do? Involving fighting of course."

I shrugged. "I haven't tried anything else."

"Anything you know you can't do?" Mom asked.

I thought for a second, about he little fighting I had done. "Hand-to-hand combat."

"And how do you know that?" Mom asked, something flashing in her eye. Maybe worry?

"In fifth grade, a girl in my class named Kennedy Erase called me a bitch, and my father a psycho, so I punched her in the face, hurting my hand- she had a really thick skull- but I hadn't even hurt her, and then she attacked me. Five minutes later the teacher saw us, but she had already broken my arm, given me a black eye, and other various bruises, while I didn't hurt her at all," I said.

Mom nodded, looking grim.

"And in seventh grade, Buddy Newman was picking on second graders, and I told him to stop, and he started pushing me into a wall, and when ever I tried to fight back, he'd easily block. When he had my back to the wall, he pulled out a knife, and dug it into my arm," I reached my right arm to touch the scar on my forearm. "And he said to leave him alone, or he'd really hurt me. I really wanted to change school after that, I hated seeing Buddy everyday, but then I would have had to tell Dad what happened, and he'd get all upset, and gone to the principle or school board even, demanding that Buddy would get expelled. I really miss Dad. He was the best father anyone could have." tears were threatening to spill from my eyes. Almost every night since my fathers death a week ago, I cried myself to sleep. Last night was different, because I had finally gotten to meet my mother, the only women my father had every truly loved. My dad had never really spoken about my mother, and I had stopped asking questions years ago. But every Mothers Day, had been really hard. I had never had a female to look up to. My grandmother had died before I was born. I didn't have any aunts. But still most teachers had forced me into making pink and frilly heart shaped cards, that made me want to vomit. When I made them, I usually threw them out right away, or kept them hidden from my father, in dresser drawers, or under my bed, or inside pages of books that would never get opened other wise. "So yeah, I fail at hand-to-hand combat," I told Mom.

"Oh," she said.

I nodded. "Yeah, I kinda got into trouble a lot."

Mom nodded. "Half-bloods tend to, it's part of the ADHD."

I shook my head. "People with ADHAD tend to blame all of their problems on it."

Mom looked at me confused.

"Dad liked me getting involved with kids my age, so he had me got to a lot of meetings, and clubs. One was a meeting group for kids between the ages of nine and twelve with ADHD."

Mom nodded again. "How about we try something else- maybe spears?"

"Sure," I smiled. "But can we phone my uncle first?"

-_- OoO-_-

Tony DiNozzo POV

I walked into the bullpen and flopped down on my chair.

"Hey, where's Huntress?" McGee asked.

"I don't know, McPrat," I snapped, using a word from a movie series, called Harry Potter. I didn't know what the word meant, but that's what they call someone when they're mad at them.

"You're her guardian, you should know where she is," McGee replied.

"She's with her mother."

"Are you sure it is her mother? You have never met the women," Ziva put in.

"Did you see her? It's obvious she and Huntress are related!" I exclaimed.

"So, where is she?" Ziva persisted.

"A summer camp!" I said, "On Long Island!"

"Oh. Why the way over there?"

"Because! And if I told you, you wouldn't believe me!"

"And why is that?" Gibbs asked, walking over to his desk, a coffee in hand.

A/N: Poor DiNozzo…


	13. Chapter 13

Huntress

Chapter Thirteen.

"I've decided against using the phone. Actually, it's not even allowed, though some people who live here full-time own them, and use them to contact their mortal families," Mom said, after I asked to phone my uncle.

"Then how will I contact him?" I asked.

"IM," Mom replied.

"IM? Like, messenger?"

"No, as in Iris Message," Mom answered.

"Iris Message?"

"Iris is the Goddess of the Rainbows, and a messenger of the Gods. If she's in a good mood, she'll let half-blood communicate," Mom explained..

_When she's in a good mood?_, I thought. _Does she have mood swings? Or is she easily upset? Or just always happy?_

"How do we communicate?" I asked.

"Through rainbows, or mist. It's actually not that hard."

"Okay?" I said, unsure.

"I'll show you," she smiled.

"Alright-y!" I returned the smile.

She showed me to what is apparently the Camp Store, where she purchased a prism. She lead me to an area with privacy, and sunlight. Mom set the prism on the ground, and turned it, until a reflection of the light created a rainbow.

"There!" she exclaimed. "Do you have a drachma?"

"Uh… No?" I replied, thinking _what the he- I mean Hades is a dra- drac- drachma? _

"Of course you wouldn't!" she said, reaching into her pocket, and taking out a gold circle-y thing. "Do you know where your uncle would be right now?"

"Uhm…" I really had no clue. "Work?"

"Okay," she replied, and threw the gold coin into the rainbow. "Anthony DiNozzo, NCIS, The Navy Yard, Washington, DC."

Inside of the rainbow, forms started taking shape, and I could see Uncle Tony sitting back in his chair, at his desk.

"Hi Tony!" I shrieked.

"Hey Huntress," he said. "Wait! Huntress!"

I smiled sheepishly. "Hey."

"How are you here?"

"Magic."

"Actually, it's an IM," Mom said.

"Really now?" he smirked.

"Hey Mom, would it be alright with you, if I went home for a few days?" I asked.

"I'd really like for you to get more training…" Mom trailed off.

"Puh-lease?" I asked.

"I really don't know."

"Please? Uncle Tony? Can I?"

"I don't see why not," Uncle Tony smiled.

"See Mom? And, If I have a bow and arrows, I don't need anymore training," I pouted.

"I'm really against it, but, I you really feel like you'll be safe, I guess you can," Mom said.

"Yay, yay, yay!" I said, hopping up and down.

**SO SORRY IT TOOK SO LONG! And I know this chapter is boring, but it's mostly a filler.**

**~Alyks**


	14. Chapter 14

Huntress

Chapter Fourteen

A/N: This is the end of the story! But I'll for sure write a sequel, the name is unknown. I'm thinking something like United. I'm looking for words starting with a U. And, I've never been on a plane, so I may be mistaken about some things.

Huntress POV:

"Bye Mum," I said tearfully at the airport.

"Goodbye for now, Huntress," Mom said. "If you ever want to talk, just send me an IM, here's a few drachmas, if you want to." She handed me a few golden coins.

"I'll miss you."

She nodded. "If you ever wish, you can join the Hunt."

"I really don't feel as if that's for me," I admitted.

"I understand, I just wish you could consider it," she said.

"Bye, I'll see you soon?" I asked.

"There really is a law against us seeing our children," Mom said.

I nodded. "All right. I have to get to costumes."

"Bye," Mom said, and turned to leave.

Over an hour later, I arrived in Washington.

"Uncle Tony!" I screeched, running at him.

"Hey Huntress, and what did I tell you about calling me uncle?"

I grinned. "It makes you feel old?"

"Indeed so," he said, stroking an imaginary beard. "How about visiting the team? They were very happy when I said you'll be coming back."

I nodded.

.

"Hello," I said walking into the bullpen at Tony's side.

"Huntress!" exclaimed Ziva. "It is so good to see you again."

"Hey!" McGee (I really want to call him Mickey…) said, looking uo from his computer screen.

Gibbs nodded.

"Let's go down and see Abby, she was ecstatic when I told her you'd be coming home," Tony said.

"No need!" the goth bounced her way into the bullpen. "Hi Huntress!" Abby looked like she had about a bazillion of those drinks she like- Cal-poo? Café? Caf-something or another?

"Abby!" I almost-yelled. I said almost because it would have been embarrassing to actually yell in a federal building.

Abby then preceded to give me a bone crushing hug.

"Can we go visit Ducky?" I asked Tony.

"Sure," he grinned.

We took the elevator down the autopsy, but before we entered, I put my hands over my eyes.

"Why are you doing that?"

"I don't want to walk in there, and see a body on the table," I replied.

We entered the room, Tony guiding me.

"Ducky, can you cover up the body?' Tony asked.

"Mr. Palmer can, while I just finish of this report," Ducky said, with his Scottish accent.

"All done Doctor Mallard," a voice said.

"Huntress, you can open eyes now," Tony said.

"Alright-y!" I said, uncovering my eyes.

"Hi Ducky!" I grinned.

"Ah, Hello Huntress," he smiled.

Although camp was safe, this was my home. This was where I belonged- for now at least.


End file.
